Like Fire and Rain  TAKEN OVER BY IamAVampireGirl
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: What happens when the Head Boy and the Head Girl is told to share a domain, to use all their freetime together? Probably nothing, if it weren't for the fact that the Head Girl is Hermione Granger, and the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. I suck at summaries sry  IamAvampireGirl has all rights to this story now, and it will be continued on her site, since I lost interest in it :
1. It's gonna be a long year

"Ron, stop pushing!" Ginny complained as she tried to get her luggage up over the seats in the train.

"Then move faster! If you keep this tempo, we're not going to get inside before we arrives." He said impatient, and moved the bag in his hands. Ginny hurried, and finished, so Ron finally could get in.

"I like the fact that you stress your sister, and you're not even faster yourself." Hermione teased, as Ron tried to get the bag up. He just had one problem: It kept falling back down.

"Oh, shut up." He mumbled, as his ears grew red. Harry, Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and giggled. Ron didn't seem to be seeing the funny, so he just gave his bag a last push and got it up, before he sat down beside his sister. Harry helped Hermione out as a gentleman and got both of their things up.

"Thanks Harry." she said grateful as she took the seat by the window, at the other side. Harry sat down beside her.

"You're welcome." He said, before they all turned to the window and started waving at Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were now on the way to their 7th and last year on Hogwarts. The train started rolling, and soon the station were out of sight.

"Man, this is so weird. It's gonna be the last time we're there." Ron said, and leaned back. Ginny shot him a dirty look.

"Talk for yourself, I still have 2 years left." She said. Hermione knew how much she wished to be on their age, to have the chance to be with them (/Harry) much more time. But she was a year younger, so she would have a year on Hogwarts without them.

"Look at the bright side Ginny, it's really nice to go there. I'm gonna miss it so much, if it was up to me I was coming next year too." Hermione said to cheer her up. Ginny sent her a smile, but it wasn't real enough. She still wanted to graduate with the others. Then someone knocked on the door to their cupé. They weren't surprised to see one of their other friends, Neville.

"Hi Neville." Harry said happily. Neville smiled and gave a little wave.

"Uhm, Hermione? Dumbledore wants to see you, in the front. It's about the Head Girl thing." Neville told. All the others looked curiously at her.

"You're Head Girl? Why haven't you told us?" Ron asked, with disappoinment in his voice. She blushed.

"Uhm, I just didn't wanted to brag. I would feel bad about that." She said truly, before she got up. "I guess I'll see you later then."

She closed the door behind her, and followed Neville who lead her down to the front of the train. She knocked on the door, to the cupé Neville showed, and a wellknown voice said: "Come in."

She opened the door, and looked inside where she found Dumbledore, and to her big surprise: Draco Malfoy. She held back a gasp, but he didn't seemed shocked at all, but he did look like he just ate a dogshit, or something worse.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure! Please join us." Dumbledore said, maybe he didn't noticed the glances the two students exchanged, or else he just choosed to ignore them.

"Thank you, sir." She said, as she sat down beside Malfoy. They sat as far from each other as possible, but it only made Dumbledore smile more.

"As I were telling Mr. Malfoy, there comes privilegies with being Head Girl and Head Boy at the school. You two will simply have your own domain, with seperate sleeping rooms, a common room, and a bathroom." Dumbledore explained. Hermione now understood Malfoy's look, and she was pretty sure her face was looking exactly like his now.

"But sir, can't we choose to stay in our normal houses?" Hermione asked, with fear in her voice at the thought of having to share a domain with her worst enemy of all time.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Granger, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you'll have to spent about all your time together. You will still go to classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin as usual, but in your freetime I highly suggest you stays around your own rooms. There'll be many things to plan, so you won't have as much freetime as usual." Dumbledore explained.

"But sir..!" They protested in union, and then shot each other dirty glances. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"I know you two doesn't get along very well, but I suggest you put your differences aside and try to make this work. For the school, for the other students, and mostly for yourself. It's going to be a very long year, if it's gonna go with fights and discussions. Well, well. After the dinner, Severus will be waiting for you to show your new rooms. There'll be a letter, explaining what you need to know. Now, you can go back to your friends, if you want, but feel free to stay here in this cupé with eachother, I'm leaving in a second." Dumbledore finished.

He had only gotten the last word out, before the both disappeared out of the door, with a quick nod. No way they were going to spent their own freetime together. Dumbledore sighed, and repeated his words to himself: "It's gonna be a long year."


	2. Romance

"Can you believe it? He set me up with Malfoy! _Malfoy_ of all people!" Hermione slammed her fist down at the table, so Harry's soup flew out of the ball and wet the table, and the people around's faces. Ron dried it off, slow for the effect.

"I know you're upset Hermione, but could you leave it for now? We're trying to enjoy our meals." He said trying to act old and calm. Hermione knew it was only because he was hungry, and didn't was up for anything else but eating.

"You wouldn't say so if it was _you_ who was going to share room with him." Hermione mocked. Harry spat out his mouthfull of soup, which landed mostly at Ron's face. He was to upset to dry it off.

"Excuse me, WHAT did you say?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny, who's spoon had stopped on the halfway to her mouth, starred at her in shock. Ginny handled Ron a serviet without taking her eyes from Hermione, and Ron actually took it and used it, instead of magic.

"See, now you're paying attention." Hermione mumbled, annoyed. "It's just like I said. Malfoy and I gets our own domain, where we have to spent our freetime. I'll be meeting him and Snape after dinner, so he can escort us to the room. But I'll still have classes with you, at least."

"He can't do that!" Ron exclaimed, referring to Dumbledore.

"Obviously he can." Hermione replied coldly. She didn't mean to act like that, but she were in a very bad mood. They ate most of their dinner in silence, but Hermione could feel the others eyes at her, even when she didn't look. If she caught Harry or Ginny they would look down, with guilty expressions, but Ron would just continued to stare at her. She sighed, when Dumbledore had finished his last speech.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, as she got up from the table. The other nodded silently, all feeling her pain. She turned around, and saw Snape and Malfoy standing in the other end of the hall, both of them with crossed arms. She walked over to them, and stood beside without a word.

"Let's go." Snape just said, and led them out of the great hall. They walked down, not to the dungeons, but a stage lower than the entrance hall. There was a gobelin, a little fat monster with wings.

"The key word is: Romance. Don't ask me why, and believe me. This whole thing was _not_ my idea at all." He sneered, before he left them. Malfoy looked at Hermione, like he was waiting for something.

"What?" She asked annoyed, tired of being stared at by everybody. He shrugged and sent her a cold stare. 

"Aren't you gonna say the key word so we can get in?" He asked, and made a gesture with the hands. She looked at him, not sure what he was planning.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" She asked suspiciously, and crossed his arms. He replied with rolling his eyes.

"Romance." He simply said, and the gobelin jumped away, revealing a golden door. Hermione took the grab, and opened the door. It was impossible for her to hold back a gasp. The place were so _beautiful._ Draco didn't seemed impressed though, he just let out a snort at her reaction. She sent him a cold stare, but he didn't seem to even notice.

The common room were big, not as big as Gryffindors common room, but big if you considered they would only be two people. There was a fireplace, a couch, two armchairs and a shelf filled by books. There was a table with room for 10 people, and 10 chairs was sat there. Then there was a smaller table, where a letter was lying. Over it were hanging a lot of pictures. Hermione moved closer, and gasped again when she saw what it was.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no." She whined and couldn't move her eyes from the pictures. Her whining had caught Draco's interest.

"What's up now Granger?" He asked annoyed, but also a bit curiously. He walked over beside her, and gasped too. "Tell me that's not true."

The pictures were of all the earlier Head Boys and Head Girls. Nothing strange about that. No, the thing that made both of them stare in horror, was the fact that all this boys and girls seemed to be couples. Love-couples. Hermione even recognized Percy Weasley, and his that time girlfriend, a ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater. She wasn't sure if they were or weren't still seeing each other. The worst of all? The avaible frame, which already had their names under.

"Let's...Let's open the letter." Hermione stammered, still shocked. Draco nodded dreamy, but then seemed to come back to earth, making a grimace of disgust.

"Oh no, he can't be serious!" Hermione whined as she finished reading the letter. Draco snapped it out of her hand, and started reading.

_'Dear Draco and Hermione. I guess you've already found out my real plan for what to happen this year. I'm sorry if you aren't agreeing in my idea, but I have nothing else to say that you'll just have to wait and see what happens. And never say never, that's such a bad word. Let me give you a hint of why _you_ two were chosen out of all the people. Fire and Rain, would be a great example. Without them, the world wouldn't be able to exist. Both of them are great, and both of them are necassary, but to keep order in the world, they needs to be used together. That's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy your new domain. I'll let you know, when I'll talk to you next._

_The greatest wishes, your headmaster Albus Dumbledore.'_

"He can't do such a thing!" He exclaimed madly, and threw the letter in the flames before Hermione was able to stop him. She sent him a mad look, which he ignored.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to burn the letter. Maybe there was more we didn't noticed." Hermione explained, annoyed at him. He shrugged.

"Well, I don't care. He's not able to do this, to set us up like that! Have he even considered the possibility that we're already seeing someone." He said angrily.

"Oh, you and Pansy?" Hermione asked, even though it was obvious. She was surprised when Draco made a disgusted grimace.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." He snorted. "I was actually referring to you and Weasel."

"Ron and I? Oh no, I don't think so." Hermione said like it was the stupidest thing ever imagined. Draco looked confused, but then disappointed.

"So... You aren't seeing anyone?" He finally asked. She shook her head, and then realized where he was going. She looked disappointed too.

"There goes that excuse." She said sadly. He nodded, but then crossed his arms.

"But it's not like that's gonna change anything. I'm still not gonna date someone like you. _Never._" He even used the word Dumbledore had asked them not to, just to draw a line under what he said. She looked offended.

"And you thought I would date you? You really have way to much self confidence." She told him. He stuck his tongued out at her like a 5-years old, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She told him. He shrugged.

"Do I look like I mind?" He sneered. He wasn't up for a fight, but he was annoyed at himself for acting like a child. He did not know why that tongue came out before, it was surely not a thing a Malfoy would do.

"Goodnight Malfoy:" She just said, ignorring him. He didn't bother to answer.

Her room was the most beautiful ever, she thought. Her suitcases and bags were already brought to here. The bed was big, like the one in Gryffindor. She had a bed table, a big wardrobe, her own bookshelf and a small couch. She smiled at herself, as she found her nightgown. She pulled her robes of, when suddenly the door opened. She turned around, to find a very surprised Draco standing there. They just looked at eachother, both blushing.

"Uhm... I... I'm just gonna leave. Let's pretend this didn't happen." He stammered, before he backed out and closed the door. Hermione wondered why she didn't reacted, why she didn't yell or screamed at him. Maybe she was just to shocked. She quickly pulled the nightgown over her head, jumping down in the bed, digging herself down in the sheets. She were still blushing, while she mumbled to herself:

"Malfoy did NOT just see me in my bra. That didn't happen. It were just a dream, a very bad one." She kept whispering the same thing, until she had convinced herself enough for her body to relax. She then closed her eyes, and slowly, very slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting on his bed, confused and embarrased. He wanted to forget all about what happened, but the perv part of his brain wouldn't stop thinking that she actually had a great body. He tried to kill the voice in the back of his head, that kept telling him how much better it would probably be to be with Hermione, instead of Pansy, when he fullfilled his need. More than once he had to remind his brain that she were just a simple mudblood, a muggleborn that were a friend of Harry Potter too! No matter how good she looked, there was nothing in the world that should make him think of her as other than an enemy. But as the thought once had taken a place in the back of his head, he had no idea how long it would take for him to make it disappear.

**A/N:**

Hey ^^

I really wanted to thank the person that reviewed on the last chapter, but unfortunately the person reviewed anonymously. I want to thank you anyways if you read this :3

And I also wants to thank you and give you the credit for Malfoy walking in on Hermione. I wanted to use your original idea about the shower, it was hilarious, but I couldn't wait to use it, and doing it as a bathing scene would be to early, lol xD

Anyways, I'm glad you liked it^^

Oh, and people: If you like this, or if you think it could be better, or even if you hate it, pleeeease review :)

It would mean a lot to me.

-Chris/Christine ;b


End file.
